


COC 2019 - Day 11 - Angst Day

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: Angst
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 9
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 11 - Angst Day

SIMON

It used to be great. It felt like we were a real couple, but I guess that was a lie I told myself. 

I just can't ignore the way he looks at me. Like I'm broken. Like I'm a burden. I am. I know the only reason he hasn't broken up with me is, because he feels sorry for me. I'm a charity case. And he's the unlucky one who got stuck with me.

He looks just as beautiful, as he did at Watford. If not even more. He goes to university now, with Penny. And I'm just sitting at home feeling sorry for myself. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves to be with someone he loves. I know it's selfish, but I'm not ready to let him go. 

We don't really talk anymore. There is nothing to talk about. And I'm afraid of that look on his face when I turn around. So I lay still and pretend I'm asleep. Like always.

BAZ

I know he's pretending to be asleep. I can hear it in the way he breaths. He hates me. I know he does. He always did, I don't know how I could believe for one second that Simon fucking Snow, had a thing for me. I'm not good enough for him. I'll never be.

But I love him. He's kind of a mess, but he's still so lovely.


End file.
